


In Heat, In Love Ficlets

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: In Heat, In Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Look after Endgame I just needed this, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: I don't know about you, but I really miss Steve and Tony in this verse. Here's a little ficlet I made tonight. Hopefully you guys enjoy!Beta'd by the lovelyneverthelesssun





	1. Chapter 1

Steve nods in approval as he eats his vanilla ice cream, looking around the shop with furrowed brows as if it’s too good to be true.

Tony smirks and leans forward, bracing his arms against the small metal table. “Good?” he asks, knocking their knees together playfully.

He knows Steve is getting tired of the ol’ cookie cutter style dates, so he stepped out of his comfort zone and found this place: an old fashioned ice cream parlor not even 20 minutes from the mansion. It's right in the middle of Malibu, all pink and white striped walls, silver utensils and the scent of sweet waffle cones far as the eye can see. He knew it was perfect for his Alpha the moment he swiped past it on Instagram.

Steve’s polite nature is something he’s come to love and embrace as they’ve grown closer together over the years. Tony has learned that not only is it okay to be with someone who likes to care for others…but it’s okay to be _taken care of_.

God, he's just so perfect- _too_ perfect. Tony would like to think he only managed to snag Steve because of dumb luck. Sometimes he’d like to think he’s living in a fantasy. Like right now! God, how can anyone look so damn perfect with ice cream on their chin? It’s just ridiculous.

Leaning in, Tony licks his thumb as Steve looks distractedly around the ice cream parlor. Tony wipes the ice cream off his chin with a deft motion and Steve’s gaze jolts back to him.

Steve chuckles bashfully, his eyes crinkling. He rubs a hand against the back of his neck. “Ah…sorry. It’s just been some time since I…I mean I haven’t been to one of these places in a _long_ time, ya know?”

Covering his smile with a hand, Tony stares with kind eyes and nods. He waves nonchalantly. “By all means. Ogle.”

“Tony, come on,” Steve huffs embarrassedly, “You’re killin’ me.”

“Huh. Funny. I think I recall you saying that last night. When we were….” Tony waggles his eyebrows and spoons chocolate ice cream into his mouth.  He swallows it thoughtfully, savoring its decadent taste on his tongue.

“Really? Thought it was the other way around?” Steve quips back. Then, lowering his voice, he says, “You looked pretty damn good in that lingerie. Red really is your color.”

Tony suddenly notices a hand on his knee, feeling its way up his thigh, and he sucks on his spoon thoughtfully for a moment. His mind is too distracted to focus on what's going on beneath the table, racing from one thought to the next. Now he's the one looking around the shop curiously. What would it be like if they owned a little shop like this together? All domestic and quaint. Would they be happy? Would people like them? What would be their brand? Would they have kids-

Tony shakes his head and sets his empty cup aside. He notices Steve had twined their fingers together, and is playing with the wedding band wrapped below his left knuckle. Their eyes meet.

“You okay?” Steve asks softly.

Tony nods. “M’good.” He shifts, sitting up taller. “Ready to go if you are. Uh. But you got- yeah, it’s all over your hand,” he laughs, pointing at the melted ice cream all over Steve’s fingers. He swipes a couple napkins from a tin as Steve pops the last of the cone into his mouth and attempts licking his fingers, which only makes the mess worse. Tony takes his hand and wipes it down with the napkin, then tucks it into his cup when he's done. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. They rise from the table. “Where to next?”

“Uhhhh. I dunno, didn’t really think that far. You’re the Alpha. Why don’t you choose?”

As they step out the parlor, a little bell jingling as the door opens and closes, Steve grabs Tony’s hand and grins. “I think I have somewhere in mind.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve keys the ignition and begins driving, Tony doesn't expect to arrive at a boardwalk by the sea. As the car turns into a small parking lot, tires crunching over gravel, Tony takes in the blazing sun over a wide, blue sea, the tall, grassy field, and the golden sand. The path seems to stretch for miles and miles in either direction with neither an end nor a beginning.

They pop open their doors and step out into the stale, humid air. Tony lowers his shades, squinting at the sun.

"This is the path I take when I go running," Steve explains. "Thought it'd be nice to show it to you sometime- unless you've already been."

Tony shakes his head. "Never took the time to explore when I moved here. I didn't even know this place existed."

Steve intertwines their fingers together as they begin down the path and Tony's mind begins to drift. He notices that the air smells of salt and smoke, the wind is as light as a feather, the ocean seems restless and filled with energy. Even something about him has changed, as if the young, bright energy of the beach has melded and fused with his soul. He knows Mama would have loved the view if she were here. She would have loved how the sky is turning pink.

As they near a thick patch of grass peppered with daisies, Tony's feet slow to a stop. The sound of footsteps abruptly ends. "I can't get pregnant," he says, staring at the sand, and it's louder than the waves crashing around them. "I- I know you've been wanting a baby, but..." His voice dies in the wind. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's okay-"

"My father made me get a procedure when I was younger. So I wouldn't be able to have kids. I mean, I could have done more to stop him, but I guess I wanted it too. Didn't want to slip up one day and suddenly be responsible for another human being." Tony sighs, rubbing his face harshly. " _God_ , I'm sorry I fucked it up. I wish I told you sooner, but then you mated with me and you _wanted_ me and I just couldn't let myself let you go because you were so _perfect_ \- are. Are perfect. That's the thing I could never get over about you, the fact that you're just so selfless and brave and actually wanted someone like me to be their mate- that you're not the bastard Alpha everyone else seems to be. So I guess I just wanted-" Tony flinches as Steve's hand raises, but calms when his Alpha only lays it gently on his cheek. "I just wanted something good. Something pure. Someone. Someone to be good to me." Steve leans in to kiss him on the lips, kindly and softly. When they pull apart, a lump begins to grow in Tony's throat. "How come you're not mad at me?"

"Because I love you. And I can't hate you for a decision you made to protect yourself years ago. I understand why you did it and I respect it. Doesn't mean I don't wanna have kids anymore, but what's most important to me is knowing you're happy." Steve pulls back to stare deeply into Tony's eyes. "I'd never forgive myself if I knew you were unhappy and did nothing about it. Do you understand?"

Tony breaks eye contact to swallow and nod, trying to suppress the tears welling in his eyes.

How did he get so lucky?

“Sometimes I feel selfish, like I took the choice from you to pick another Alpha,” Steve says, pulling his shoulders back. His eyes steel over, grow colder. “I mean, I just kind of waltzed into your life and assumed I was the only one you’d want without thinking- and I know it was a rough start at first- I know we’re good together now- but sometimes…sometimes I regret not waiting a little longer. To see if I was really the one.” Steve runs a hand through his hair, shifting. His mouth opens and closes as if he can’t quite articulate his words.

“I mean I don’t regret choosing you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tony purrs, bumping Steve’s elbow.

Steve huffs, shaking his head. “No, it’s not that- I mean, that would be awkward, wouldn’t it?” he laughs. He sighs with a smile and shrugs, and Tony knows he’s made things a little better. “I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Steve says slowly, enunciating every syllable, “I understand that the choices you’ve made are coming from a place of insecurity and anxiety- and that’s completely valid, considering what you’ve gone through. We may not be able to have kids, but we can still be a family.” Steve clasps Tony’s hands in his, stepping closer. “We’ve made a place in each other’s hearts that we can’t escape from. Yes, I’m scared that you’ll find someone else someday, that I’m not the Alpha of your dreams. It’s a fear that never really goes away. But- no, I won’t ever regret my decision to be with you. You’re my Omega, Tony,” he whispers sweetly, taking Tony’s chin in hand. He leans in close and brushes their lips together. “Didn’t I say I’d take care of you?”

Tony’s heart begins to beat faster and faster against his chest, as if waves were slamming against him on all sides. Then, he smiles, all bright and big. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

Steve smiles back and it’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

He kisses Tony with all the force of the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely athletiger!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter for ya <3

Cheek to shoulder, fingers interlaced, they sway to the music. 

At some moment in time, they will have to stop and rest.

At some moment in time, they will be forced to retreat when the sun sinks beyond the horizon.

But for now, they are simply content, merely breathing and being with one another.

 

 


	5. Update!

Hey, guys! 

So the end of the school year is finally approaching and I'll be graduating in two weeks! This means that I'll have plenty of time to write and start updating regularly for you guys. Now that finals are pretty much done and I no longer have homework, I've decided to dedicate this month to purely writing, no updating, until the first of July. I hope to write several chapters for this story, as well as many others. So, I'm afraid that I'll have to say goodbye for  **one last time** until then. After that, it'll be updates galore!

If you'd like, I can start posting updates on my MCU and Hannigram tumblrs so that you know what projects I'm working on everyday. If you like the sound of this idea, please leave a comment down below.  **I will begin updating if I get at least 10 comments.**

Lastly, I really really want to bring our fandom together by extending an invitation to you through Discord! Please, if you haven't already, consider making an account and joining our little Hannigram fandom ASAP. We really want you to be a part of our community! And the same goes for MCU Stony/Stuckony. We're always looking to welcome new members <3

Well that's the end of my little announcement. I'll see you guys soon, so don't miss me too much <3 Don't forget to leave a comment down below if you want updates on tumblr, and join the Discord servers!!!!

Bye byyyeee!

 

 

**Discord Hannigram: **https://discord.gg/ZfaCtD****

**Discord MCU Stony:**  <https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS>

**Discord Stuckony:<https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n>**


End file.
